


Two Lesbians In Bed

by Muffinatrix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress, bra pain, sexually suggestive conversation (no explicit language)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinatrix/pseuds/Muffinatrix
Summary: Asami helps her girlfriend work through self-doubt.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 48





	Two Lesbians In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The author is being cheeky with the title. This is NOT smut.

The exhausted water tribe Avatar makes her way through large, dim rooms and hallways. The place gives off an odd feeling of neutrality. Not serene from keeping the outside out, not spooky from the emptiness and solitude, just calm. She reaches her bedroom, and sees an unexpected light spilling out from under the door. She takes off her long gloves and turns the doorknob with them.

Her girlfriend is quick to acknowledge her on the way in. “Hey Korra.” Her voice is coupled with a radiant smile. She’s sitting in bed, in her frilly pink nightgown, with a creased paper in her hand and several more on her lap. New safety regulations, courtesy of a union strike at Cabbage Corp. For once, Raiko did something right and signed the measure into law. Still, seeing it add more work for a busy manager leaves a tinge of resentment.

Korra throws her gloves onto a dresser. “Hey Asami, I said don’t wait up.” Asami puts down the paper in her hand. “And miss seeing my super hot girlfriend take her clothes off? No thank you.” With her hands at the bottom of her tunic, Korra turns around facing the dresser, to hide her blush. “No fair. My sarashi is killing me.” Asami reassures her. “I’m just teasing, babe. I can look away.” Korra raises her voice to compensate for the tunic around her face. “No, go ahead. You just caught me off-guard.” She throws the tunic on top of her gloves.

Asami gathers up her papers. “Want some help?” Korra unwraps her chest and breaths a heavy sigh of relief. “Thanks, but I’m really tired.” Asami puts the papers away and flips the corner of the sheets up. “Get your butt in bed then.” Korra removes her shoes, followed by her leggings. “Just a sec.”

Since moving into the Sato mansion, she’s gotten into the habit of taking everything else off before slipping into her night clothes. The first time she did it, Asami’s commentary made her eager to inspire more. Now she does it without thinking about it.

“How was the triad bust?” Korra opens a drawer below the pile of sweaty clothes to retrieve a white vest top and sweatpants. “Ugh, it sure was a bust.” She pauses with one leg covered. “Or it  _ wasn’t _ a bust? I mean they got away.” She finishes changing and approaches the bed. “Those Creeping Crystals are so slippery. I chased them for so long, I could actually feel my chi running out.”

“I think you’ll break up  _ all _ the triads soon enough. With the Avatar in the city, their days are numbered.” Korra kneels onto the bed, and leans over for a quick kiss. “I never get tired of that.” She groans as she lowers into the pillow. “Need a back rub?” Asami is still hovering. “No, you don’t have to do that.” She makes an exaggerated frown. “I know I don’t  _ have _ to. I  _ want _ to.” Korra touches her lover’s face. “You’re so good to me… But I’m fine. Really.”

Asami bends down to kiss Korra on the cheek. “Suit yourself.” She turns around to shut off the lamp, and whispers with her back to Korra. “Goodnight. I love you.” These past few months, summer has hit Republic City hard, and Korra’s body heat became too much for Asami to fall asleep under. “Love you too.” They both eagerly await the fall.

Korra shifts around, trying to find a position that eases her tension. Her mind wanders and, as it often does when she’s stressed, it ends up reminding her of her past failures: losing her bending, separating from the Avatar spirit, breaking her legs, nearly getting killed at the hand of Kuvira… She catches herself spiraling, and tries to redirect her thoughts to something good. To Asami. She sees a memory of Asami choking on poison gas. She jolts, now fully alert, gripping the sheets.

Korra’s eyes turn to Asami, reminding her that her partner is okay. She sits up against the headboard, and holds two fingers against her neck to check her own pulse. It’s completely normal. She reaches over a water glass that Asami left for her on the nightstand, and bends two globs onto her temples. The water glows and sinks in, but she doesn’t feel any better.

“Asami, are you still awake?” She responds without moving or opening her eyes. “Yeah. What’s up?” Korra feels guilty for being needy, but… “I can’t sleep.” Asami rolls over onto her back, and cracks her eyes open. “Seems like you’ve had trouble sleeping all week.” She cranes her head up to meet Korra’s eyes. “Talk to me. I know it’s hard, but…” She glances down to take her hand before looking back up. “Please try, for me. I get worried when I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Korra sighs, and steels herself for an emotional battle. “I’m such a mess. I– wh– why do you love me?” Asami sighs a tentative sigh of relief. She turns further to nuzzle Korra’s arm with her face. “I love your drive; how you never let anyone hold you back, or talk you down. I love how cute you look with that sideways smile, and when you don’t know what to say. I love how headstrong you can get when you’ve made up your mind, as much as it frustrates me sometimes.” She moves her free hand up to Korra’s chest, and taps it with her pointer finger. “I love this part the most. You’re the most compassionate and selfless woman I’ve ever known.” She brings her hand down onto Korra’s arm, and leans up to kiss her bicep. “I also love touching your muscles.”

“So you don’t just like the idea of dating the Avatar?” Asami lets go and sits up. She stares into the side of Korra’s eye to try to read her. “Being the Avatar is part of being you, so, if all the things I love about you are the Avatar parts, then, I guess so, but…” She licks her lips to help herself think. Once she has an idea she gestures out at the empty side of the bed. “If a twenty-four-year-old version of Aang appeared in front of me right now, well, I mean it would be cool to meet him, but I would also think ‘ew, not nearly enough muscles.’” She almost laughs at her own joke, and notices Korra cracking a smile too, along with the tiniest breath of laughter.

Asami holds Korra by the shoulder. “Now, was that all, or did you pick something difficult to talk about as a way to avoid talking about something even more difficult?” Korra turns to face her with wide eyes. “You know, sometimes it’s scary how well you know me.” Asami crosses her arms pompously. “Thank you. Now I’m not going to sleep until you spit it out.”

Korra takes two long breaths without saying anything. On the third breath, she finally works up the nerve to speak. “Asami, how long have we been together?” Asami leans back into the headboard. “Well, that depends what you’re counting from. There’s our first kiss, the first time we said ‘I love you’ to each other, our first date, the moment we explicitly said ‘we’re together’ to your parents...”

Korra turns her body to face Asami. “Wait, what do you consider our first date?” Asami mirrors the turn. “The spirit world, silly.” She darts her eyes away. “At least, it was the most meaningful to me.” Korra has never been one to say ‘aww’ at cute things, but she says it with her eyes.

“Let’s go with that one then.” Asami looks up to do the math. “Right, well in that case…” She brings her gaze back to Korra. “... we’re eighteen days out from two years.”

Korra stares in surprise. “Wow, your memory is…” Asami smiles. “It’s easy to remember things I care about. So, why were you asking?” Korra’s eyes drop. “Aren’t you tired?” Asami tries to follow her down. “Um, it’s probably two o’ clock by now, so…” Korra turns away.

“No, I mean, aren’t you tired of  _ me?” _ Asami pulls her back with a hand on her cheek. “I could never get tired of being with you; even if you never stopped crime, or fought fascist dictators, or anything.” Korra puts her own hand over Asami’s. “But I keep making mistakes. I keep rolling over what you want, and hurting your feelings, and–” Asami interrupts. “Babe, that’s just what being in a relationship is. We get on each other’s nerves sometimes because we’re not the same person.” Korra grips Asami’s hand tighter, and starts to cry. “But what if I totally screw something up in a way that hurts you really badly?” Asami tears up in response. “The worst way you could hurt me would be to leave again.”

Asami moves her hand down Korra’s neck to caress her shoulder, and Korra’s hand follows. “I have something to give you.” Korra’s tearful face looks with silent confusion. “I’ve been waiting for the right time, and I think this is it.” Asami breaks away toward her nightstand. She pauses and looks back at Korra. “I hope you don’t mind that I carved it with a power tool.” Korra’s heart melts. “You drilled my name into something? I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Asami opens two drawers, one to pick up a locked wooden box and the other to pick up the key.

“Um, well, no, not your name.” She feels her heartbeat accelerating as she unlocks the box. She takes a deep breath, reaches in, and holds out the object inside to show Korra. It’s an engraved light blue stone attached to a red cloth ribbon. The shape of the stone looks like a tree with a bulbous trunk, or maybe a bush on top of a water drop. The lower bulb is engraved with the image of the spirit portal sphere, the thin middle section with the spiral beam coming out of it, and the larger top part with the celestial lights.

Words rush out of Asami’s mouth to avoid the silence. “I know it’s not a traditional color, but I thought I was supposed to put something of myself into it. Do you… like it?” The silence persists as Korra stares dumbfounded. “Did I mess it up? Do you hate it?” Korra starts convulsing, and Asami isn’t sure if she’s laughing or crying. She ducks away to her own nightstand, and returns with a smaller, fuzzy black box. She opens it to reveal a gray metal ring adorned with an emerald. The small gem has the Future Industries gear logo carved into it.

Two women let their tears out together, mouths wide, and soon certain that they’re both laughing and crying. Korra is the first to speak, with Asami jumping in soon after. “Asami Sato, will you marry-” “-Of course I will!” She practically tackles Korra with a hug, causing the ring box to fall onto the bed. She plants a series of kisses on her cheek, then breaks away for a big one on the mouth. She moves her empty hand from Korra’s cheek to the back of her neck, to secure the necklace.

“Does it look okay on me?” Asami hands over the ring box. “You look beautiful in anything… but yes.” Korra picks up the ring and levitates it onto Asami’s finger with metalbending. She teases. “To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t go for the color I’m always wearing.” Korra looks up once the ring is secure. “It matches your eyes.” Asami holds her hands over her heart.

Korra sneaks in another kiss. “I think I’m ready to fall asleep now.” Asami grabs the edge of the sheets. “Me too.” They lie down, held in each other’s arms. Asami feels herself start to sweat. “I, um… I still need us to separate if I’m going to get any sleep tonight.”

“Of course.” Korra opens her arms and the two of them wriggle their separate ways, lying on their sides to face each other. Korra puts her hand up to her neck to feel the stone. “I love you.” Asami puts her ring hand in a similar place to show how it looks on her. “I love you too.”

Neither of them want to be the first one to call it a night, so they synchronize, and slowly close their eyes together.


End file.
